In multi-screen display systems, a display image is output to each of display apparatuses to which a plurality of display control terminals are respectively connected.
In a conventional multi-screen display system, a display control command transmission apparatus instructs the plurality of display control terminals that operate completely independently to perform contents reproduction. Each display control terminal cooperates with a time synchronization server apparatus and an offset time generation apparatus and performs display timing synchronization among the display control terminals, thereby synchronizing display images on all display apparatuses.